


If You Fall, Keep Getting Up

by eliza_caledonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I hate hurting my girl like this, Injury, Major Character Injury, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_caledonia/pseuds/eliza_caledonia
Summary: All she wants is for things to go back to normal. To the way things were before the explosion. To go back to waking up at 3 am for missions, the feeling of restlessness waiting for the doors of the dropship to open, the long nights of victory celebrations for a job well done.There will be no celebrating here, she thinks.





	If You Fall, Keep Getting Up

_Bam_.

 

She’s on the floor again.

 

Brigitte struggles to pull herself upright, using the bar on one side and the hand Hana has offered her on the other. She stumbles as she regains her balance, but eventually she’s standing again.

 

They’ve been at this for hours.

 

With each fall, the frustration gets stronger and more volatile. Her hope of ever being able to walk again is fleeting.

 

By the fifteenth fall, she stays down.

 

Hana is again by her side, offering her a hand up. Brigitte pushes it away, lays on the floor with frustrated tears on her face.

 

She’s tired. It’s been hard enough to cope with the phantom pains where both of her lower legs used to be; with having to use a wheelchair because she can’t walk on her own yet.

 

All she wants is for things to go back to normal. To the way things were before the explosion. To go back to waking up at 3am for missions, the feeling of restlessness waiting for the doors of the dropship to open, the long nights of victory celebrations for a job well done.

 

There will be no celebrating here, she thinks, angrily wiping the tears away.

 

Hana has knelt beside her now, continuing to offer her hand. When Brigitte refuses to take it, a frown crosses the gamer’s face.

 

“You can’t just stay down there forever, you know.” She says.

 

“Yes I can.” Brigitte responds in a deadpan, closing her eyes against the flow of tears.

 

“No, you can’t.” She retorts; Brigitte can detect the smallest amount of irritation in her voice. “You have to keep trying. What if this time is the time you stay up?”

 

“What if it isn’t?”

 

Hana sighs, resting a hand softly against the engineer’s face. It’s comforting.

 

“You’ll never know if you don’t try! I know how much you want to get back in there, believe me. But you have to keep fighting until it happens! It won’t just magically happen, you know.”

 

A pause.

 

“C’mon now, that floor is dirty anyway.” Hana offers a hand one more time, and this time she accepts.

 

A smile crosses the gamer’s face. “That’s my girl!” She says softly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the engineer’s cheek. “Now come on. You can do it!”

 

And she does. It isn’t immediately; the progress is still slow, and there are times she still wants to give up. It’s the small amount of hope that Hana has given her that keeps her going, and it’s enough.


End file.
